House of Anubis Graduation
by Kdanee2011
Summary: See what happens during the gang's final day at Anubis House. There are two different parts/chapters I wrote for this short story. Be sure to read the Introduction first!
1. Introduction

I wrote two different Anubis Graduation stories & I wasn't sure which to post so I decided to post both. The first chapter is where she never left Anubis House & the second is where she did. Let me know which chapter you like best.

Be sure to review & let me know what you think. Also check out my other House of Anubis stories.

Follow me on twitter for story updates kdanee2011 :)


	2. Chapter 1

It was their final day at Anubis House, the day of their graduation from boarding school. There were mixed emotions at the breakfast table. Eddie was sating in England with his dad to stay close to Patricia. He and his dad still weren't getting along well, but he was willing to stay with him to work things out and to be near his girlfriend. Mara had gotten into Oxford and would be starting in the fall. Amber had booked a once-in-a-lifetime modeling job in France. Alfie was going to take some acting classes. Jerome was going to business school. Fabian was going to work at a history museum. Nina was going to stay in England, or at least Fabian thought she was. Mick was going to try out for the England football team.

Trudy brought in some more eggs.

"I am definitely going to miss your cooking," Alfie said.

"How can you talk about food at a time like this?" Amber said. "Today is our last day together?"

"We need to do something crazy!" Patricia said.

"We could toilet paper Victor's office," Eddie suggested.

"Ok, I don't want to get expelled the day I'm supposed to graduate!" Nina said. Everyone laughed. Victor walked in.

"Your mail is here," he said handing out envelopes. He gave two to Nina.

"Are you going to miss us Victor?" Alfie asked. "No more yelling, no more noisy kids, no more dropping pins."

"I'll miss you so much I'll throw you a party," Victor said. He walked out of the room.

"I don't think he's going to miss us," Patricia said.

"How do you know?" Joy asked.

"When does Victor ever throw a party?" They all laughed. Everyone opened their envelopes. They had all received cards from their relatives congratulating them on their graduation. Nina read her card from Gram then looked at the second envelope. It was from a university back in the states. She took it up to her room before opening it.

An hour later everyone was downstairs getting ready to head over to the school. Trudy was taking pictures of them all.

"You guys are all so grown up!" she cried. "I will miss you all so much!" They all crowded around her and had a group hug.

"I promise I'll write," Mara said.

"And visit?"

"Of course!" Patricia said. Victor came down the stairs.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" he said. "The ceremony will be starting soon," Alfie bravely stepped forward to try and give him a hug.

"Don't think about it Lewis," Victor warned.

"Come on Victor," Alfie joked. "You know you want a hug."

"Go!" Victor shouted. The students hurried out the door. Victor walked after them. "Hey!" They all turned to face him. Try not to get into any trouble" They all smiled and headed off to the school.

"He's going to miss us," Alfie said. Outside the school the students were taking their seats.

"Miss Martin," Mr Sweet said. "Are you ready to do your speech?"

"Speech?" she asked. "I didn't know anything about a speech!"

"Oh, well, you do now!" he said. "Edison, can I talk to you?"

"I told you to call me Eddie," he said.

"I just want to say that I'm proud of you," he said. Eddie shrugged. "No, look at me. I know I haven't always been there, but I am proud to call you my son."

"Thanks dad." They hugged. Nina was trying to figure out what she should say for her speech when Fabian walked up to her.

"So I was thinking after the ceremony we could head up to London and I can introduce you to your new home."

"I can't…."

"Why not?!"

"I'm going home," she said.

"What do you mean, you are home!" Fabian said. She pulled out the envelope from the university. It was an acceptance letter.

"I always promised myself that I would go to the college of my dream if I go into it, and I did."

"But what about our plan?"

"I miss my home, Fabian. I miss where I cam from"

"But…"

"Would everyone please take their seats?" Mr Sweet said. "We will be starting soon." Everyone quieted down. " I would like to welcome and thank you all for coming today. I know that these students have all worked very hard to get here today. It is my honor to have worked beside these students and I wish them the best of luck as they begin the next journey of their life. And now here is Nina Martin to give the class speech." Nina slowly made her way to the front. She was still unsure of what to say. She stood there for a moment looking at everyone in the audience, Gran, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie, Miss Andrews, Mr Sweet. She thought about all the things she'd been through and the people she met along the way. She looked at Fabian and he gave her a smile.

"When I first arrived at Anubis House I wasn't sure what to expect. It certainly wasn't a creepy caretaker, a roommate who was out to get me, and dinner food fights. But that caretaker turned out to be less creepy, the roommate turned into my best friend and the dinner food fights are still the dinner food fights. Things weren't easy at the beginning, but thats just it. It's a new beginning. Each day is a new beginning. These last three years I learned that you never know what to expect, you never know what may happen. Each day will bring a new surprise, but the best thing is that you will always have your friends there with you. I am thankful for the friends I have made here. They have made my journey here easier, adventurous, and a lot of fun." She paused and pulled out her acceptance letter.

"This morning I received an acceptance letter to Stanford, my dream school." The crowd clapped. "But I decided not to go" Fabian looked at her. "England has become my home away from home and I don't think I can say goodbye just yet. But thank you to everyone who has been here through this journey and congratulations to my fellow graduates. Let celebrate this new beginning Anubis style!" The crowd clapped again. Nina went back to her seat. Fabian smiled at her but had a sad look in his eyes.

After the ceremony everyone headed into the school. Alfie invaded the refreshments table. Patricia, Eddie, and Mr Sweet were talking. Nina was talking to Gran arraigning what she was going to do now that she was staying. Fabian pulled her off to the side and into an empty classroom.

"Nina, are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Yes," Nina said. "I don't think I can say goodbye, I guess England has grown on me," Fabian was quiet.

"What? You want me to leave?"

"No, no I don't" Fabian said. "I don't want you to leave! But I don't want you to stay because of me. This is your dream school. This is the place you've wanted to go to since you were little."

"But that was before I met you," Nina said her eyes tearing up.

"And you'll always have me," Fabian said. "I'll just be a few thousand miles away. We'll have Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Years and we still have the whole summer."

"Yeah, about that," Nina said. "I forgot to mention they accepted me into the summer admission program. If I'm going to make it, I'll need to go tomorrow." Fabian hugged her.

"We'll make this work, I promise" he said. They heard a noise in the doorway. Amber was crying. Alfie and Patricia also stood there.

"I guess I'm going home" Nina told them. They all crowded around her in a group hug. She raised her hand over her eye.

"Sibuna," the said together.

"Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna" Amber said.

Later that day, Nina stood in front of the school with her Gran and Fabian waiting for the taxi. She turned to see the rest of Anubis House standing behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Saying goodbye of course" Mara said.

"Since we didn't do a good job of saying hello," Jerome said.

"I don't know," Nina said. "A spoonful of spaghetti in the face is a good way of saying hello"

"And a pitcher of water poured on you?" Patricia pointed out. "Take care of yourself." They hugged.

"Be careful space girl," Alfie said.

"You too alien dude" Nina said.

"We will miss you Neens," Amber said.

"You two Ambs"

"Keep in touch, okay?" Mick asked.

"Of course!"

"I'm sorry, for everything!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Joy," Nina said. They hugged.

"Nina Martin?" she heard the taxi driver say. She turned to see the same guy who had picked her up from the train station her first day.

"Yes, thats me!" she said. He winked and put her bags in the car.

"Well, I guess this is it guys," she said.

"Jerome, are you crying?" Alfie asked. His eyes were watery.

"No, my hairs getting so long it go in my eye," he said. They all shared a group hug.

"Off you go Miss Martin" Victor said. Nina held out her hand. Surprisingly, he shook it.

"See you Victor," she said. She turned and hugged Fabian one more time.

"I'll call you as soon as I land," she said.

"I'll be waiting,'" he said.

"Nina its time to go," her Gran said. She gave them a final wave. She got in the back and looked out the back window as the taxi drove away. Fabian stood there watching until the car disappeared around the corner.

"Victor, are you crying?" Trudy asked. Victor cleared his throat.

"No…um…I accidentally stabbed myself with my pin," he said.

"I never thought I would see the day when he finally stabbed himself with that pin," Alfie said. They all laughed.

Three months later….

Nina was walking across campus on her first day of college. She was nervous but so far everything was ok. She was also excited for her Skype date with Fabian tonight. It had been weeks since she seen him. She visited him for a week during the summer and they had texted and called since then. She was walking across the courtyard heading to lunch when her phone started ringing. It was Fabian.

"Hey,"

"Nina we need to talk"

"Well, those are never good words to hear,"

"I don't think this long distance relationship is going to work out"

"What do you mean?"

"Because we're no longer long distance,"

"Fabian, you're not making any sense!"

"Turn around," he said. Confused to turned to see him standing halfway across the courtyard. She ran to meet him and caught her up in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she cried?

"What does it look like?" he said?

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Well, believe it, cause I'm staying!"

"You're what?"

"I'm going to get a job at a local museum and take some classes at the community college," he said. Nina started to cry happily.

"I cant believe you're doing this!"

"You better believe it, because you're not going to change my mind."

"I love you!"

"I love you too," he said. "And I always will," Fabian went quiet for a moment. "Theres another reason why I'm here. I already talked to your Gran and even though we will wait a few years before this happens I wanted to ask you now"

"Ask me what?"

"Nina, I've known you for three years and I want to know you for the rest of my life. The day I met you was one of the best in my life." He got down on one knee. Nina gasped. "Nina Martin, will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say!"

"I was hoping for a yes"

"Yes,!" Nina cried. "A thousand times yes!"

What did you think? Review please! :)

The next chapter is written as Nina had left Anubis House.


	3. Chapter 2

The day had come. Graduation was here & the Anubis House residents were getting ready.  
"Has anyone seen my heels?!" Amber cried.  
"check the laundry room Amber" Trudy said cleaning up breakfast.  
"Trudy does my tie look right?"  
"yes Jerome"  
"Did you pack me any snacks for the ceremony?"  
"Alfie there will be plenty of refreshments afterwards"  
"what is all the noise about?!" victor shouted "shouldn't you all be at the school! Move it!"  
"Guys, Ambers room in five minutes" Fabian whispered to Patricia and Alfie. Upstairs the gang sat in the nearly empty bedroom.  
"well guys, this is it!" Amber said. "the last time Sibuna will ever be together."  
"we've been through a lot together" Fabian said.  
"it's been fun" Alfie said.  
"Anyone else feel like we're missing something here?" Patricia asked. They all nodded. Nina. None of them had heard from her since she sent word that she wasn't coming back, but the final Sibuna meeting didn't feel complete without her.  
"do you think maybe she'll come to the ceremony?" amber asked.  
"she wouldn't fly all the way out here just to see us graduate, would she?" Alfie asked.  
At the school, the halls were filled with students and teachers.  
"would everyone please make their way outside!" mr sweet called. "the ceremony will begin in five minutes!" Eddie walked up to him.  
"Ah Eddison," his dad said. They stood there for a moment quietly.  
"I'd better get out there" Eddie then said.  
"Eddie wait...I know we still have a lot to work out & things to talk about but you should know that...I'm proud of you & how far you've come since being here." he paused. " And I was wondering if you'd like to stay here, in England, with me."  
"You mean, live with you?" Eddie asked taken aback.  
"Yes Eddison."  
"Call me Eddie & I'll consider it" Mr Sweet smiled. They hugged. Patricia walked by. "Yacker wait up!" He put his arm around her & they walked outside together.  
Outside Amber & Fabian sat in their seats. Fabian was looking around.  
"Fabian I know what you're thinking. I don't think she'll be here" Amber said  
"I know but..." he started to say.  
"I would like to welcome everyone to the graduation ceremony of the class of 2013." Mr Sweet said. "A congratulations to all the students of this school for their hard work & dedication over the years. And now to give the class speech, here is Fabian Rutter!" Fabian walked up to the stage a bit nervous. It had taken him a while to write this speech but he didn't think it was quite right. He looked at the crowd, looking through the faces and then his eyes fell on a familiar face. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but there she was, Nina Martin. She smiled at him & he smiled back. He folded up his speech & started talking.  
"When I first came to Anubis House, I never imagined the things I would go through before this day came. But here we are & what a journey it's been. We learned new things, made new friends, lost friends & became better people along the way. But the journey has just begun. Soon we'll leave here to begin on another adventure. But I hope that we won't forget our time here and what we learned. Never forget the people we've met because they have made us into who we are today. So good luck to everyone here & congratulations."  
Instead of returning to his seat, Fabian ran down the aisle toward Nina. He threw her up in a hug.  
"I can't believe you're here!" he said. "I was hoping you might here, but..."  
"did you really think I was going to miss this?" she asked. "We'll talk later, right now you've got some graduating to do!" she pushed him toward his seat. He paused, turned back & kissed her.  
"I missed you!" and then went back to his seat. Amber waved.  
After the ceremony, the whole gang surrounded Nina.  
"Good to see you again roomie!" Amber said.  
"long time no see!" Alfie said.  
"we've missed you!" Patricia said.  
"I missed you guys too!" Nina said. "congrats!"  
"how long are you here for?" Patricia asked.  
"not long, I have to be back in the states soon to get ready for university." she turned to Fabian. "Listen, I've been thinking, maybe we could attempt a long distance relationship? & see how it goes?" Fabian shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but I don't think we can do that."  
"Why not?!"  
"because I'm moving to America"  
"what?!"  
"I'm going to Stanford in the fall."  
"but that's only twenty minutes away from where I live!"  
"I know"  
"Fabes I love you!"  
"I love you too"  
"and now that we're all here," Amber said. They all stood in a circle and covered their right eye.  
"Sibuna"

So what did you think of this story? Review please!

I don't plan on making this into a bigger story but I do have something else planned. Details coming soon.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
